


Моя большая пушистая семья

by Lahaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderswap, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wolf Pack, fem!Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Много разных драбблов, разные пейринги, разные истории, рейтинг и прочее, фэндом Teen Wolf (внезапно).<br/>Да, это WIP, поэтому он может обновляться.<br/>+ upd: 20-21</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Одиночество в кругу семьи

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле, это просто много-много разных историй о семейных отношениях. Разных. Очень разных.  
> Я просто получаю от этого удовольствие, ничего серьезного не задумывается под финал.  
> Тексты не вычитаны, будьте осторожны, возможны столкновения с ошибками.

Крис Арджент, Стайлз Стилински, джен

Стайлз хорошо знает этот взгляд, взгляд лишнего человека. Эллисон обнимает Скотта и смеется, пряча лицо, утыкаясь лбом в плечо, когда они танцуют в тысячный раз за сегодня. Крис выглядит потерянным, потому что теперь, и это слишком очевидно, он больше не должен заботиться о ней, она не маленькая девочка. Он всегда будет, но есть Скотт и...  
От Аржента несет одиночеством. Так говорит Питер, останавливаясь рядом со Стайлзом, Питер тоже все видит. На свадьбе шумно, душно и от выпитого шампанского у людей кружится голова. У волков ничего не кружится, но у них будет свой праздник - дикий и полный задорного щенячьего восторга.  
\- Они отличная пара, - говорит Стайлз. И он вроде как не нанимался быть жилеткой для отца жены своего лучшего друга, но, хей, он вроде как много понимает в одиночестве.  
Крис отбирает у него бокал шампанского и выпивает залпом. Стайлз морщится:  
\- До конца вечера ещё далеко.  
\- Почему ты так много болтаешь, Стилински? - не злобно, нет. Устало.  
\- Весь в бабушку. Так и будешь стоять у этой стены до конца вечера?  
\- Тебе дело?  
\- Мы вроде, как одна семья, и ты, мне кажется, понял это ещё год назад. Будешь прикидываться дальше?  
\- Если ты.. давай предположим - моя семья, то... где текила, чтобы посидеть по-семейному, Стаааайлз?  
\- Так сразу бы и сказал, есть у меня одна идея...


	2. Разговоры с людьми и волками

Крис, Стайлз, постапокалипсис, джен

\- Я не умею разговаривать с людьми, - заявляет Крис на третий день, трет пальцами лоб, так привычно - жестом из прошлого.   
\- Здесь нет людей, чувак, ты посмотри: налево пустыня, направо пустыня, впереди пустыня, позади, мать ее, гребаная пустыня! Если ты не заметил, то мы пережили апокалипсис. Но да, я забыл, Обама не сказал об этом по телевизору! Хотя, я припоминаю, электричества тоже больше нет.   
\- Стайлз.   
\- Я молчал три дня. А до этого три месяца. Не затыкай мне рот!  
\- Стайлз.   
\- А с кактусами ты умеешь разговаривать? Потому что я уже давно сам, как растение. Осталось позеленеть...  
\- Если я правильно помню, то километрах в пяти отсюда, был город. Мы сможем переночевать там и поужинать.   
\- О... отлично.   
\- И ты можешь говорить за двоих, я хотел сказать, если тебе надоедает молчать, ты можешь говорить. Я умею слушать.


	3. Фильмы про зомби

фем!Дерек/Стайлз в кино

Стайлз Дереке по плечо и она легко может сломать ему запястье, если сожмет слишком сильно, ещё чуть-чуть сильнее, и ногти царапают кожу, но ему наплевать, потому что... она широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на экран и едва ли не дрожит. Глаза на мокром месте, прямо девчонка. Вот только она и есть девчонка. Альфа, но это мало что меняет по сути.   
\- Эй, все кончится хорошо, - говорит он, - я читал книгу.   
\- Правда?  
\- Правда.   
Стайлз никогда не пожалеет о том, что потащил ее смотреть "Тепло наших тел".   
К слову, фильм идиотский, но кого это волнует?


	4. Зачем волку хвост

Крис/Питер, R за использование хвоста, юмор

 

\- У тебя есть хвост.  
\- Это все, что тебя сейчас беспокоит? Я, знаешь ли, альфа, я не рожден стоять на четве...е...  
\- Пушистый. А если против шерсти?  
\- Ублюдок.

часть 2

\- Стайлз заходил, пока ты... пока мы... забрал щенков, оставил записку. Написал, что хочет это развидеть, - нахмурился Крис, - я говорил тебе, что ты не закрыл дверь.  
\- О, поверь мне, он и не такое видел. И слышал. И, в самом деле, это же Стайлз!  
\- Похоже это ваше любимое семейное объяснение.

часть 3

\- Питер?   
\- Что?  
\- Мне не двадцать, у меня болит спина.   
\- Ладно, я почитаю книгу.   
Тишина.  
\- "Пятьдесят оттенков серого"?!  
\- Лидия дала почитать. А что, мне нравится серый цвет. Волчья шерсть...  
Крис пролистывает книгу:  
\- Цепи? Ошейники?   
\- Можешь называть меня мистер Грей...  
\- Завтра в этой кровати вместо тебя будет лежать бревно. Рябиновое! Мистер Грей!


	5. Волчата увидят папу

стая, джен, юмор

\- Питер вызывался просить твоей руки от имени стаи, - хмуро объявил Дерек. Дерек вообще всегда был хмурым, в интернете его фотография вполне могла стать мэмом "угрюмый песик" и разойтись тысячей копий.  
Эллисон вздрогнула.  
\- И ты ему позволил? - уточнил Скотт.  
\- Питером больше, Питером меньше... - Стайлз пожал плечами. - По-моему, это называется контролируемый ущерб.  
\- Зато есть и хорошая новость, - вдруг обрадовался Скотт.  
\- Какая?  
\- Твой отец узнает про будущих щенков не от меня. У волчат есть шанс увидеть папу!


	6. Настойка вербены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Питер, pg-13, но они созданы друг для друга

 

\- Знаешь, в школе, ты не был таким недотрогой, - Питер нехотя убрал руки, потому что вместо ополаскивателя для белья Арджент явно использовал настойку вербены. Рубашка кололась, будто он не человека решил обнять, а ежа.  
\- Ты помнишь, каким я был в школе?  
\- Я помню, как от тебя несло приторными сладкими духами этой девчонки. Кэт? Кажется, Кэт.  
\- Это было за два года до выпуска. Как ты вообще такое помнишь.  
\- У волков очень хорошая память, особенно, когда кто-то прикасается к чему-то, что принадлежит им...

***

часть вторая  
о запахе и шерсти

\- Запах мокрой собачьей шерсти просто отвратителен! - признается Эллисон.  
\- Ага, - Крис кивает и продолжает мелкими глотками пить чай - согреваться после охоты. Он думает, он слишком стар для этого. Оборотни остались там - под дождем - проверять территорию.  
\- А вы не пробовали сушить их феном? - предлагает Стайлз. - Нет, ну а что? Думаю, Дереку можно было бы сделать симпатичную укладку...


	7. Ужин с волками

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> стайя, джен, семейныей ужин

Дерек натянуто улыбается. Лучше бы Дерек не улыбался, потому что, серьезно, у парня улыбка серийного киллера. Стайлз пихает его ногой под столом:  
\- Мистер Арджент, не хотите салат? Я сам готовил.  
\- Стайлз, ты можешь называть меня Крис. Да, передай пожалуйста.   
За столом снова повисает молчание.  
\- Крис, - начинает Скотт.  
\- А для тебя я - мистер Арджент.   
У охотников не светятся глаза, но взгляда хватает. Взгляда "я знаю, ты спишь с моей дочерью, и я бы закопал твое тело в саду". Взгляда заботливого отца единственной дочери. Скотт бывает идиотом, но у него хватает ума замолчать.  
\- Я вижу празднование пополнения в стае идет полным ходом, - Питер проходит в зал, как есть - в пальто и сапогах, стряхивая с себя снег прямо на пол - за окном метель.   
И если минуту назад за столом все немного ненавидели друг друга, то теперь едины в своем негодовании: "Гребаный Хейл!" Из них вот таких может даже получится отличная команда - охотников на чью-то серую шкурку.   
Питер улыбается. Мама всегда говорила, что у него есть дар подлинной дипломатии.


	8. Долг воспитателя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Питер, Pg-13  
> О воспитании в стае

Младшенький из близнецов - копия Питера. Крис даже начинает подозревать, что мама Маккола, возможно, была не слишком верна мужу. Или от альфы к бетам передаются какие-то генетические мутации.   
\- Дедушка Крис, а ты расскажешь мне ту историю про волков, пленивших охотников? Ну, пожалуйста!  
\- Рассел, твоя сестра хочет, чтобы я прочел сказку про драконов. Давай, отложим.  
\- А вот дедушка Питер всегда рассказывает мне про хитрого и умного Альфу, сумевшего обмануть... о, дедушка Питер пришел! Ура!   
Крис вздыхает и отдает книжку оборотню.  
Засыпая Питер утыкается носом в шею, прикусывает загривок, за что получает локтем в живот:  
\- Эй!  
\- Значит, сказочки про хитрого и умного Альфу, да?  
\- У детей должно быть хоть какое-то понимание о динамики в стае. Если их отец, и их Альфа не хотят заниматься воспитанием, то мой долг... ох... это запрещенный прием, - он дергается, когда горячая рука ложится на живот, лениво поглаживает.   
\- Похоже, охотникам удалось в этот раз пленить волков. Думаю, тебе стоит придумать новую сказку для волчат.   
\- Ну это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого... - обещает Питер и все же впивается в загривок.


	9. epic fail, как сказал бы Стайлз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Питер, и это все же рейтинг, который R за неуклюжие намеки на секс, который epic fail

Крис знает, чего хочет Питер, последние полгода так точно. Питер знает, что Крис знает. В их возрасте, это даже не смешно.  
Ничего не происходит, потому что, как любит говорит Стайлз, если что-то произойдет, то это будет epic fail. Стайлз вообще приносит в дом море налипающих на язык словечек, а ещё последние сплетни и ароматные пироги. Все ещё мамочка для всей стаи.  
Это epic fail.  
Потому что у порога снова лежат мертвы зайцы с разодранным горлом, а Крис ненавидит мертвых животных. Он теперь ненавидит смотреть на серебристую шкурку в кровавых пятнах, потому что сразу же представляет, что это могла бы быть шкура волчат. И в самых лучших традициях семейных споров (он даже забывает, что он охотник, а перед ним оборотень), он запускает в Питера тушками, хотя должен был бы - серебряной пулей с аконитом.  
День после полнолуния. Питер щурится, почти лениво, почти играюще, со всей своей звериной силой, сбивает с ног, обхватывает шею и душит. Душит до тех пор, пока сознание не начинает уплывать, а сердцебиение замедляется. Сукин сын, конечно, слышит, когда наступает нужный момент - отпускает и тихо смеется. Задирает рубашку, вылизывает. Язык шершавый, собачий. Вылизывает тщательно, и, стоит дернуться, снова кладет когтистую лапу на горло, предупреждающе рычит - дернешься - повторю.  
Утыкается носом в ширинку. И продолжает вылизывать, пока не остается только два ощущения: мокро и горячо. Наверное, это какая-то особенность оборотней, думает Крис. Может, у них и не бывает нормального секса, предполагает он.  
Но, как сказал бы Стайлз, все происходящее слишком очешуенно, чтобы его это парило.


	10. Твоя дочь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Питер, Эллисон  
> Разговор с Эллисон напрашивался сам собой

Эллисон угрюмо смотрит на Питера.  
\- Если это разговор "Если ты обидишь моего отца, то я прострелю твою шкуру", то давай обойдемся без этого.   
Питер кривляется. Питер нервничает. Эллисон вскидывает бровь, но молчит.   
\- Хорошо, я обещаю, что мои намерения чисты, как воды Атлантики, хотя помыслы у меня грязные, но...  
Эллисон, вздыхает и отпивает чай:   
\- Вообще, я хотела узнать, кто научил волчат словам "ублюдок" и "сукин сын", но я за вас рада.  
Будь проклят тот день, когда волк увидел охотника и пожелал перехитрить его.


	11. оборотням об их людях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Крис/Питер  
> Если бы Крис писал книгу об оборотнях, pg-13

Охотников учат "чувствовать" волка, слышать его, урчащего внутри человеческой оболочки, вычислять по тени и длине шага, определять по повороту головы. Крис мог бы написать целую энциклопедию, потому что он знает, как волчата начинают лакать молоко, как впервые неуверенно встают на две лапы - четыре привычнее, это чувствуется и у взрослых урожденных особей, - как ласкаются к членам стаи. У волков другое понимание семьи.  
К энциклопедии "Поведение оборотней в стае", он бы приложил ещё одну маленькую брошюру "Оборотни в партнерстве" с похабными иллюстрациями. Иллюстрации бы явно рисовал Стайлз с его талантом - ему удаются отличные комиксы, но, если дать Стилински иллюстрировать их повседневность, он точно нарисует похабщину.  
У Стайлза прекрасная память, у Питера - дар рассказчика, и иногда он слишком любит трепать языком.  
У Эллисон длинные волосы, но иногда она забывается и трет ту самую точку чуть пониже шеи. Он делает точно так же, когда укусы заживают. И это что-то, о чем никогда не говорилось в книгах об оборотнях. И Крис жалеет, что с ними больше нет ее матери, потому что уж ей точно не было бы так неловко - спросить. Впрочем, если с ними бы была ее мать...  
Крис определенно напишет об этом книгу. Или две. Но не для людей об оборотнях, а оборотням - об их людях.


	12. Венера из бассейна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз/фем!Дерек  
> Hurt/Comfort

У Дереки длинные волосы - она почти не стрижет их со смерти сестры, только стягивает в причудливый узел, чтобы не мешались. Волос много, они могут укрыть, как плащ и согреть, если ей доведется уснуть ночью в лесу.  
\- Ты прямо, как на картине, где Венера появляется из морской пены, - смеется Стайлз, когда впервые видит, когда она выходит из ванной босая, в одной длинной майке, а волосы распущенные - за спиной. Она рычит и хмурится, но этот человек никогда не боялся ее, он из лишенных страха и сомнений. Из таких всегда получались охотники.  
\- Венера, - повторяет Стайлз, вылавливая ее из бассейна, - не пытайся это повторить. Твои волосы, я запутался и мы чуть не утонули. Вдвоем!  
Когда Питер оживает, Дерека думает, почему не ожил кто-то другой, к примеру, ее сестра. Но та мертва, а думать о прошлом, как ковырять заживающую рану.  
Стайлз забирает ее с кладбища, ни о чем не спрашивает, неловко так и не прозвучит "я всегда знаю, где тебя найти". Просто уводит, бросив короткий взгляд на волосы, закрывшие мерзлую землю:  
\- Я хотела, чтобы им было тепло, - говорит Дерека в машине.  
\- Им тепло, - обещает он, заводит мотор,- поедем, миссис Поттс работает до четырех, она точно придумает, что сделать с этим.  
С этим - с криво обрезанными собственными когтями волосами. Наверно, она сейчас похожа на чудовище. И хорошо,что человек бесстрашен.  
\- Пусть подстрижет меня, как тебя.  
\- О, я думаю, мы можем это устроить. Я говорил, что это особая стрижка?


	13. Порода Стилински

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз/фем!Дерек заводят волчат  
> Отдаленное будущее, упоминание родов

Роды принимает Эллисон, никого другого Дерека к себе попросту не подпускает - рычит и скалит зубы. Эллисон пахнет молоком и волчатами. Не то, что оборотням нужна помощь в родах, но всем так спокойнее.  
Когда Скотт впускает Стайлза, они уже лежат в специальной плетенной корзине, слепые и беспомощные. Альфа облизывается и довольно урчит.  
Стайлз видел много волчат, когда Эллисон ждала первенца, они ездили с ней в питомники - готовились. Это защитный механизм - дети оборотней рождаются волками и лишь потом превращаются в людей: все, чтобы выжить в дикой природе.  
Дерека наблюдает. Стайлз садится рядом с корзинкой и берет довольно крупный комок серой шерсти на руки, рассматривает и кладет обратно. Потом ложится с другой стороны корзинки и смотрит на свою семью.

***  
часть 2  
Трое - это много даже для оборотней. Старшего называют Димитрием в честь почтившего в Первой мировой деда Стилински. Он округлый, как медвежонок и похож на щенка Кавказской овчарки, а не на волка.  
\- Портишь такую породу, - говорит Стайлзу Питер, рассматривая урчащего малыша. - Добродушный толстячок Хейл, я не должен был дожить до этого момента.  
Второго называют Гэбриелом в честь продедушки Дереки. Едва он встает на ноги, как превращется в мятущийся скоростной снаряд, сбивающий всех, кто оказывается на пути.  
Аляска, ее не стали называть в честь всяких пра-пра, беловато-серая волчица. Она последняя и кажется слабенькой, предпочитает ходить по дому, сидя у папы на руках. Любимица Питера.  
Стайлз беспокоится о ней - все же она чуть меньше других щенков и ходить начинает позже, и глаза открывает последней. Зато когда открывает, то они светятся ровным красным светом. Аляска зевает и облизывается, всячески говоря всем своим видом "этот мир еще будет моим, вот увидите".  
\- Ну вот, не всю породу испортил, - радостно восклицает вездесущий дядюшка, Стайлз хочет его пристрелить, но Дерека только лениво потягивается и переворачивается на бок, давая малышам возможность поесть.


	14. Женевьева

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фем!Стайлз/фем!Дерек  
> Стайлз надоело доказывать, что она вообще-то девочка  
> Юмор, будьте осторожнее

\- Стайлз, ты ведешь себя, как девчонка!  
\- Может это потому, что я девчонка? - иронично.  
\- Надоели эти шуточки.  
\- Шуточки?  
\- Платья, длинные волосы, ты красишь глаза! Мне хватает того, что ты постоянно проводишь время с девчонками и пропитываешь их запахом с ног до головы. Как твой отец вообще тебе это позволяет?  
\- Хм, - Стайлз лезет в рюкзак и достает права, - вот, посмотри.  
Дерека хмурится:  
\- Отличная подделка! Женевьева, что за имя?  
\- Мое гребаное имя! Знаешь, я правда надеялась повременить с этим до первого секса, - она стягивает с себя кофту, а потом выпутывается из рубашки, - но раз уж ты такая упрямая...  
\- Стайлз! Стайлз! Женевьева...


	15. Немодный оборотень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скотт/Эллисон  
> Они вообще-то очень милая пара

\- Я напишу об этом книжку. Обо всем, что произошло за последние пару лет. Думаю, вампиры как раз должны выйти из моды.  
Эллисон сонно ворочается и невнятно бурчит в подушку.  
\- Так ты одобряешь?  
\- Оставь это Стайлзу, у него получится лучше.  
\- Ты считаешь, что у меня нет литературного таланта? - обижается Скотт.  
Эллисон неохотно открывает глаза:  
\- У тебя много других талантов, "немодный" оборотень. Давай спать?  
\- Ладно, тогда я сниму фильм.  
\- Документальный, дорогой, про злых охотников, творящих беспредел в миленькой маленькой стае оборотней... - шипит Эллисон, - тогда вами займется общество защиты редких видов.  
\- Но никто ничего...  
\- Да? Какое упущение. Прямо сейчас и начнем. Наверстывать упущенное!


	16. одна стая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> шериф|Крис Арджент  
> "мы теперь вроде одна стая"

\- Все могло быть гораздо хуже, правда? Наркотики, алкоголь, экстремальные виды спорта, - вздыхает шериф, размешивая сахар в чае.  
Крис кивает и сползает по скамейке, ложится, потому что сидеть - никаких сил нет.  
\- Его мать уже явно поджидает меня с вилами, чтобы расспросить, как я воспитал нашего единственного ребенка.  
Арджент закрывает глаза и пытается игнорировать голос. В департаменте пусто - ни души, только назойливо жужжат кондиционеры.  
\- Хорошо, что ты так вовремя решил заглянуть...  
\- Меня задержали за превышение скорости.  
\- Я же говорю, очень удобно, что ты зашел. Мы же теперь почти одна семья, хотя я все еще не понимаю, как это работает: но нас вот нас был двое - я и Стайлз, а теперь - огромная семья.  
\- Стая, - автоматически поправляет Арджент.  
\- Стая. На рождество нужно приготовить три индейки. Как ты относишься к индейке?  
Крис не умеет выть, он же не собака, даже не оборотень, но предчувствует, что попросит Питера (Хейла, поправляет себя) провести мастер-класс. Папа-Стилински, что и вовсе невероятно, может быть похуже сыночка. Крис изучает потолок тюремной камеры, пытаясь вспомнить, когда его жизнь стала такой. Но стаю, как и семью, очевидно, не выбирают.


	17. Призраки буренок, монстр с перьями или всем просто нужен повод

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер/Стайлз, pg-13  
> заметила, что в списке есть, а на деле - нет, надо исправить
> 
> В день, когда Стайлзу исполняется 18-ть... или это просто повод.

Совершеннолетие (хотя бы относительное по законам родного штата) Стайлза проходит совершенно обычно: взбунтовавшиеся призраки невинно убиенных буренок, монстр с перьями и ноющий Скотт, в очередной раз запутавшийся в отношениях с Эллисон. Это третий день без возможности выспаться, даже оборотни валятся с ног.  
\- С днем рождения, Стайлз! - устало поздравляет его Эрика, выползая грязная и злая из выкопанной могилы почившего шамана, призвавшего духи буренок, охранять его покой. Айзек качает головой, Дерек молчит, но Дерек всегда молчит, чтобы никто не узнал, какой он ранимый и трепетный внутри. От этой внутренней ранимости он просто сломал хребет монстру лопатой, а не разорвал на клочки, как положено оборотню.  
\- Отметим завтра, - обещает Скотт, зевая, - а сейчас - спать.  
\- Ага, - Стайлз кивает и идет к машине, слегка покачиваясь от усталости, - могу кого-нибудь подвезти, или лучше, чтобы кто-то подвез меня.  
\- Давай, - Питер, появившись из ниоткуда, забирает у него ключи и пихает (помогает точно приземлиться) на пассажирское сиденье, затягивает ремень, точно заботливая мамочка. Он явно избежал падения в могилу и от него пахнет не разложением и сырой землей, а вполне себе... Питером Хейлом.  
Дорогу Стайлз не запоминает. Он просыпается, когда машина разворачивается, чтобы припарковаться возле гаража. Сонно моргает и смотрит на водителя.  
\- С днем рождения, - Хейл протягивает ему ключи от машины и, когда Стайлз тянется за ними, вдруг наклоняется и целует, успевая все сразу: одной рукой надавить на шею, чтобы не было возможности отстраниться, другой - гладить по щеке, уговаривая поддаться. Стайлз поддается, он так хочет спать, что с ним можно делать все, что угодно, а это, как минимум, приятно. Брелок на ключах царапает ухо, поэтому он перехватывает вторую руку своей, переплетая пальцы, чтобы убрать помеху. Ключи падают куда-то под сиденье. Питер смеется, обдавая горячим дыханием влажные губы. Что это вообще было?  
\- Я уверен, что утром решу, что это мне приснилось. Или, что я галлюцинировал от недостатка сна. Такое бывает, я читал, - бурчит Стайлз, неловко отстегивая ремень безопасности. - Если ты не галлюцинация, найди ключи и положи их на тумбочку возле моей кровати. Окно открыто.  
Хейл ничего не отвечает, провожает взглядом до двери гаража, которую именинник все же открывает с третьей попытки.  
Утро после совершеннолетия Стайлза тоже совершенно обычное. Отец жарит что-то на кухне, работает радио и за окном слышится звук пролетающего вертолета. Ключи от машины лежат на тумбочке возле кровати, только брелок другой. Стайлз задумчиво рассматривает игрушечного волка и единственное, о чем он думает в этот момент "зато не царапается".


	18. Область волновой магии и механики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек/Стайлз, стая/Стайлз (так будет вернее), Pg-13, все в намеках  
> Дерек не умеет просить прощения, стая делает это, как может

Когда Дерек чувствует себя виноватым (перед Стайлзом), он не просит прощения (а Дерек не умеет просить прощения), он превращается в микроволновку, излучающую волны, от которых вскипает терпение всех вокруг. Наверное, это что-то из области физики, или из области магии, или из групповой динамики...  
\- Стайлз, прекрати уже обижаться, - ноет Скотт, - я тебе даже бутерброды сделал и сок принес. Хочет, я напишу вместо тебя химию?  
\- Никогда не пиши вместо меня химию! - Стайлз забирает бутерброды, рассматривает сок (без консервантов) и закрывает все в школьном шкафчике: - Спасибо.  
У Эрики и Джексона глаза брошенных котят.  
\- Я не могу, мне постоянно хочется выть, - говорит Эрика, - заканчивай уже. В сравнении с этим, ПМС - это мелочи.  
\- Ага, - Джексон быстро кивает и Стайлз думает "А ему откуда знать".  
\- Ребят, это вы заканчивайте, а?  
Айзек просто молча затаскивает его в пустой класс и опускается на колени.  
\- Что ты делаешь?! - шипит Стайлз.  
\- Ммм.. хочу поднять тебе настроение? Тогда ты нас простишь.  
\- Нет, Айзек, нет! - Стилински выдергивает из рук оборотня свой ремень и скрывается за дверью. С такой скоростью он не бегал по школе с одной памятной ночи...  
\- Стайлз! - окликает его отец.  
\- Что!? Ой, прости, что, пап?  
\- Тебе просили передать.  
Яблочный пирог от Эллисон очень даже ничего. Стайлз рассматривает карточку, вложенную в коробку и смеется, люди всегда понимают людей чуть лучше оборотней.  
\- Уговорили, - отвечает он карточке, - уговорили.


	19. На Марсе все спокойно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер Хейл, Стайлз Стилински, продукция корпорации Apple. Иногда стая.

Без преувеличения: человек, впервые переходящий с macos на windows, чувствует себя марсоходом.   
\- Стайлз, а где на этой клавиатуре "command", - вежливо (он давно не был так безупречно вежлив) интересуется Питер, рассматривая черные кнопочки на поверхности лептопа.   
\- Что ты хочешь сделать? - кричит Стайлз из кухни.   
\- Скопировать документ.  
\- Запомни "ctrl-c, ctrl-v", это принесет тебе сча... ах ты блин, что ты сразу маслом!  
Пока Стайлз укрощает сковородку, Питер укрощает операционную систему для идиотов. Где это видано, чтобы программа закрывалась, стоит закрыть окно? И окно! Кнопки закрытия справа! Но как? Стайлз, в таких случаях, почему-то поминает Локи. Лестно, конечно, что у юноши такие разносторонние увлечения (мифологией в школе сам Хейл интересовался мало), но даже сам бог обмана, можно поспорить, проклял бы Билла Гейтса.   
\- Ну как? - Стайлз кладет подбородок ему на плечо и смотрит на экран. - Вижу, не очень.   
От него пахнет блинчиками и беконом. Садится на колени (правильно, подтащить второй стул слишком сложно) и быстро начинает переключаться между вкладками.  
\- О, смотрика, Скотт зачекинился в Вашингтоне, надо ему позвонить.   
\- Позвони.  
\- Ага, после ужина. Сейчас диск запишется и можем идти есть. Я тебе говорил, что устроить марафон "Настоящей крови" - отличная идея? Восьмой сезон просто закачаешься...  
Стайлз продолжает говорить, но он, в принципе, редко умолкает. Питер думает о том, что утром надо забрать любимое "яблоко" из ремонта и не осваивать эту басурманскую систему. Марсоходам, наверно, хорошо на Марсе. Оборотням лучше живется на Земле.

***  
На журнальном столике тоскливо лежат два макбука, пара айфонов и айпад Айзека, за окном проливной дождь и ветер, сшибающий с ног. На этом собрании стаи (самом обычном, а не из тех, когда "паника, мы всем умрем") все, впервые, очень внимательно слушают Дерека. Дерек теряется от такого повышенного внимания и быстро сворачивает обсуждение. Питер приносит ещё свечей из подсобки и зажигает, Стайлз помогает расставлять их по комнате.   
\- Раньше, - говорит Питер, - люди боялись грозы, потому что она внушала им суеверный ужас перед богами. А теперь...  
\- А теперь?   
\- А теперь боятся, потому что выключится сотовая связь и wi-fi.


	20. Лучше, чем секс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерек вывозит стаю на ночную охоту (юмор, семейная зарисовка)  
> Питер/Стайлз, Скотт/Эллисон как бы подразумеваются, но рейтинга никакого  
> Осторожно: в тексте упоминается убийство Бэмби

Ночная охота на оленей - лучшая задумка из тех, что приходили Дереку в голову. Они выбираются в ближайший национальный парк всей стаей. Снимают дом у озера, с горячей водой, кофемашиной и духовкой, и даже Лидия, кажется, довольной.  
Эллисон до позднего вечера гуляет по лесу, Стайлз, подключив модем, читает новости о выходе нового "Стар Трека". С темнотой волки уходят в лес и люди могут слышать лишь редкий протяжный вой Альфы.  
Утром Стайлз натыкается на почти непорванную тушку оленихи на крыльце. Ругается сквозь зубы. Переступает.   
\- Это что за хрень?  
\- А это вам! - радует его Скотт, вот уж святая простота. - Второго мы съели.  
\- Вы съели Бэмби, Скотт!?  
\- Ну... ээ... да.  
\- Монстры, - сокрушенно вздыхает Стайлз, стараясь не смотреть в сторону издохшего оленя.   
\- Ага, - соглашается Айзек, - но такое состояние, когда захватывают инстинкты, что...  
\- Понял-понял, было весело.  
\- Не весело, - перебивает Скотт, - офигенно, неповторимо, захватывающе. Возможно, это даже лучше, чем секс.   
Стайлз недоуменно моргает - лучше? И этого его Эллисон не слышит. Беготня и мертвые Бэмби - и лучше!  
\- Если у тебя такой скучный секс, то сочувствую, - Питер и сарказм родились одновременно. Хейл притискивает Стайлза к себе и целует в макушку. - Хотя это была хорошая охота.  
Скотт обижается, но Айзек начинает тихо хихикать себе под нос, Стайлз никогда не мог устоять перед этой заразительностью - и через минуту они смеются все вместе.  
Дерек выходит на улицу и недоуменно наклоняет голову "что смешного?".  
\- Всем просто очень понравилась охота, - фыркает Стайлз. - Когда мы выберемся в лес в следующий раз?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дерека под проклятием исполнения желания  
> фем!Дерек/фем!Стайлз (отошения), Питер/фем!Дерек (потому что проклятие, так что все намеки на дабкон), Питер/фем!Дерек!/фем!Стайлз  
> Ангст, hurt/comfort 
> 
> Примечание: автор предупреждает, что в тексте имеется сомнительное согласие на секс, всяческие намеки на инцест, нездоровые отношения, возможную беременность.   
> Это текст про злое проклятие и его последствия

Дерека очень хочет семью: большую, шумную, какой были когда-то Хейлы, она не будет признаваться в этом даже себе самой, потому что, наконец-то, у нее есть стая и у нее есть Стайлз. Все твои отчаянные желания могут быть использованы против тебя самого, она знает об этом не понаслышке. Она знает и все равно – это слишком: проклятие исполнения мечты оплетает будто огненным жгутом.   
\- Пожалуйста, будь благоразумной, пожалуйста, - просит ее Стайлз, сидя на коленях рядом, осторожно убирая спутавшиеся волосы с лица.   
\- Я… не… хочу…  
\- Послушай хоть ее! – просит Питер.   
\- Не трогай… Айзека…  
Ее стая не будет отвечать за ее глупость. Непролитые злые слезы жгут глаза.  
\- Либо он, либо я, Дрей, - тихо говорит Питер. – Я ничего не имею против Женевьевы, но ты не можешь зачать от нее.   
Стайлз вдруг соглашается с ним. Наверно, все слишком плохо, раз уж она соглашается:  
\- Питер прав. Проклятие сведет тебя с ума, если ты… если вы не… ты понимаешь. Пожалуйста, Дрей.   
Альфа закрывает глаза, стараясь отстраниться от простреливающей боли. Перехватывает руку Стайлз и переплетает их пальцы. Выдыхает с присвистом:  
\- Для Айзека это будет слишком, - она старается говорить так, чтобы они поверили ей, послушались, будто бы она уверена в своем решении. – Питер, ты…  
Он кивает. С чего она взяла, что для него это будет проще? Что не сломает его, как Айзека? Межродственное скрещивание в стаях чуть более приемлемо, чем в человеческих общинах, но проклятие свяжет их вместе, он не сможет уйти. А Питер всегда был одиночкой, даже до истребления, до пожара.   
\- Стайлз? – спрашивает Дрей. – Ты не могла бы…  
\- Я останусь, - эта девочка - вот кто уж точно не переломится от всего того, что сваливается на их голову, - посмотри на меня.   
Дерека смотрит и тогда Стайлз целует ее, не пытается доминировать, только касается губ губами, коротко, целует в щеки, в висок, и в лоб, будто между ними никогда не было ничего больше.   
\- Я позабочусь о тебе, и о щенках, - обещает, - все будет хорошо.  
А потом уверенно расстегивает на ней джинсы. Дерека закрывает глаза, чувствуя, что Питер перестал изображать из себя статую и поверх маленькой ладошки Стайлз ложится его ладонь.   
Отчаянные желания не всегда воплощаются так, как мы это себе представляем. Мы можем отвергнуть их воплощение и построить новые воздушные замки, а можем принять, ведь, чаще всего, мы просто не знаем, чего хотим на самом деле.


End file.
